


A Heart will Travel

by KillerKayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Forests, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKayne/pseuds/KillerKayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written like a screenplay for a class </p>
<p>Lucas Grady runs away from his abusive dad with his dog and meets  another runaway, Decker. Together they go on an adventure that will change both their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time posting anything. I suck at grammar so I'm sorry plus I did this on my crappy tablet. I wrote this for a class and I hope you enjoy.

(Sounds of waves crashing against rocks and wind loudly howling. A white lighthouse is in the background. Lucas Grady, a boy seventeen years old, is sitting next to a large black dog on the edge of a cliff that overlooks the ocean. He has his eyes closed and is breathing in the smell of salt water.)

Lucas: Well I suppose we should head home now. What do you think boy? (He says with a smile while standing up. The dog barks happily and follows him as he walks through a patch of trees and onto a dirt road.)

(An old neglected 1900s house is barely standing in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by pine trees. The white paint is heavily chipped and slowly peeling. Lucas approaches the house with the dog walking behind him, as he enters the house the dog darts under it through a hole in the porch.)

Lucas: (Entering the house he sees his father. A man in his early 40s sitting on a chair drunk in the living room.) Hello sir. (Shaking from fright)

Father: Where the hell were you. You're a disappointment. (He spit out angrily)

Lucas: (He's quivering in fear and backs away towards a wall.) I'm sorry sir.

Father: (Stands up from the chair and moves over to Lucas. Goes up to his face and yells.) What a pathetic excuse for a son I have. Get the hell up to your room and I don't want to see you down! (He raises his hand and slaps Lucas across the face.) 

(Hours later up in a small room Lucas is lying down in his bed. His face is red and puffy from crying.)

Lucas: (Talking to himself quietly) Father won't notice if I was gone. He wouldn't even notice if I was dead. (A little louder and with more enthusiasm) I'll leave tonight and never come back!

(Lucas can be seen climbing out of a window and down the side of the house where a bunch of vines have grown over time. Once he is on the ground he quietly whistles to his dog. The dog creeps out from under the house and together they run down the dirt path deeper into the woods. They continue to run or walk when needed until they get to an old abandoned cabin on the other side if the lake. When there, Lucas opens the half fallen off door and he and his dog walk inside. Lucas closes the door and finds a small cot and lies on it, he slowly drifts off into sleep and the dog sleeps under the cot. Morning approaches and the outside of the cabin can be seen, the door suddenly opens and Lucas walks out with his dog.)

Lucas: (Walking next to his dog and looking up towards the top of the trees he happily lists off items.) Okay boy today we need to find wood, sticks, food, and water. (Sighs) I know how to start a fire with sticks but a match would be easier. I found two one gallon containers we can fill up with water from the lake, there's a metal pot I can boil it in to make it safe and a bowl you can drink out of boy. 

(They walk to the edge of the lake and there sitting on a rock is Dennis Miller who goes by the name of Decker. He is a seventeen year old boy who moved to Maine a week ago with his mother after a devastating divorce when his father left the family permanently. Dennis was looking out towards the lake and didn't see Lucas approaching with his dog.)

Lucas: (Slowly approaches the young man and hesitantly taps him on the shoulder. After he does this the young man turns around shocked, Lucas quickly apologizes profusely.) I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. My apologies.

Decker: (Chuckling) It's okay. Everyone can use a good scare once in awhile. 

Lucas: I suppose yes.

Decker: (Holds out hand and Lucas hesitantly shakes hands with him for a awkward moment.) The names Dennis Miller but everyone calls me Decker.

Lucas: Lucas. Why do they call you that? (He asks before turning to look out at the lake.)

Decker: Last year in my old highschool there was this bully, he has tormented everyone including me so one day after he pushed me into lockers I punched him in the face. Broke his jaw. Some kid yelled out “Dennis decked him!” After that the name stuck. 

Lucas: (Looks back at Decker.) Well, that's an interesting way to obtain a version of your name.

Decker: (Leaning forward he puts his elbows on his knees.) So what are you doing here? 

Lucas: (A quick look of fear flashes through his eyes but it is soon replaced with stubbornness. His tone becomes harsh and he raises his voice a little.) That does not matter. It is none of your concern as to why I would be out here. If anything I should be asking you who you are and why you're on private property!

Decker: (Laughing) You mean the abandoned cabin property? (Lucas looks defeated.) Because I know for a fact that nobody lives there or even visits.

Lucas: How would you know that?

Decker: Why do you think the door was half off. I made it that way, I wanted to see what was inside.

Lucas: (Shocked) That's breaking and entering you know!

Decker: (Scoffs) You didn't seem to have a problem doing it yourself. (He smirks afterwards.) In fact you stayed there all night.

Lucas: (Yelling) I ran away okay! I couldn't live with my father anymore! (The dog growls softly at the yelling.)

Decker: Sorry. I don't blame you, I'm out here camping for as long as I want since mom doesn't care. (He lays back onto the rock he was sitting on and stares up into the sky.) I don't have a place either.

Lucas: (Quietly) You were planning on staying in the cabin weren't you?

Decker: Yeah I was but I saw you go in it and you seemed upset so I let you alone. I just slept on this rock, not the most comfortable but it worked. 

Lucas: My apologizes for your inconvenience.

Decker: (Sitting up) Why do you talk like that?

Lucas: Do not be concerned with it. (He walks over to the lake and fills both of the containers with water. His dog walks over next to him and starts drinking from the lake.)

Decker: (Hops off of the rock and walks over to Lucas, his dog growls and Decker holds his hands up when Lucas looks up to him.) Listen I just want to get to know you. I haven't talked to anyone since I moved. I hardly talk to my mom.

Lucas: When did you move here?

Decker: A week ago.

Lucas: It's a nice area to live. (Starts to stand up with a gallons of water in each hand, he starts to lift them but drops both containers.) These seem to be a lot heavier than I first thought.

Decker: Let me help you. (He starts to pick one up when the dog growls.) Who is that?

Lucas: This is my dog.

Decker: (Chuckling) Okay. Does he have a name.

Lucas: Yes. (Blushing and quietly whispers) It's Brother. 

Decker: Brother. Why?

Lucas: (Gulps) I used to wish for a brother when I was younger but it was impossible for my mother. I was the only child she would ever have. Well there was a slim chance but she's dead now anyways.

Decker: I'm sorry.

Lucas: It's quite fine. It happened years ago and you did nothing wrong. You merely asked, you had every right. 

Decker: Do you mind if I ask how?

Lucas: Of course not. (Sadly) She died when I was twelve, she drowned near the abandoned lighthouse. They say she either slipped and fell off the rocks or jumped. I don't believe she would of killed herself, it wasn't like her. 

Decker: Well why don't we head to the cabin. (They walk to the cabin each carrying a gallon of water. Once they reach the cabin they set the water down on the table and Decker sits on the two-seater sofa while Lucas pours some water into a bowl for Brother.)

Decker: So when did you get him? (Points to Brother)

Lucas: My mother got me him for my birthday. It was about two weeks before she died. 

Decker: You said she died near an abandoned lighthouse right?

Lucas: That is correct.

Decker: (Stands) We should go there! 

Lucas: (Doesn't say anything for a moment.) No. Absolutely not.

Decker: (Yelling) Why not!

Lucas: (Sighs) There is a superstition that everyone believes in this town about that old lighthouse. It is said that a ghost haunts it and no one dares to enter because of it. All I know is it's suppose to be a young woman who died tragically in the lighthouse a few years ago. I don't believe it though, no one's died in that lighthouse ever. 

Decker: Well if you don't believe it then let's go. (Decker walks over to Lucas and stands in front of him.)

Lucas: You don't even know where it is.

Decker: That's what I need you for.

Lucas: I suppose we could tomorrow but we need fresh water and food because it's quite a long trip.

Decker: Boil the water tonight and buy food tomorrow at the market.

Lucas: If you have forgotten we don't have good homes to go back to. How are we supposed to pay for anything? We don't have any money.

Decker: (Reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a few hundred dollars.) Oh yes we do.

(Hours pass and they have a small fire going in a fire place at the one wall. A pot of freshly boiled water is sitting on the table. They both sit on the leaning back against the sofa, Brother is laying between them half asleep. They talk quietly to each other.)

Decker: I know we've only known each other for a day, yet I trust you. Like I've known you for years. This entire time we've spent together I can't help but wonder why you're here. You're an amazing person, smart even seems like an understatement but you choose to leave home. I can't imagine what made you want to leave so bad. I get why I did. No real love and I'm a horrible person anyways, (Quietly laughs) just like my parents. My mom blamed me for our financial problems and her divorce. It wasn't my fault she gambles and that dad cheated on her. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and wouldn't want any harm to come to her but I couldn't live with her anymore. My dad though was a complete and utter jackass. (Both quietly laugh)

Lucas: You're not a horrible person. I know how you feel about not being loved and blamed for something you didn't do. Father blames me for my mother's death, says I was the reason she killed herself. He used to take me outside and punched me until I could no longer stand and kicked me till I stopped moving. One day Brother attacked him, bite him on his arm so hard he has scars. Can't wear short sleeves anymore without people asking questions. Because of it he blinded Brother in one eye and gave him poor sight in the other, that's why I talk to him so much. He might not be able to see me well but he can always hear me. Father constantly yelled at me for being worthless and useless, told me he'd shoot me one day. That scared me the most. He used to be a great hunter before mother died. Never missed. He never thought I would run away so it wasn't hard that night, especially since he was drunk. (Starts crying) I feel guilty all the time because I wish she was still alive. 

Decker: You shouldn't feel guilty about that. 

Lucas: You don't understand. I wish she was alive so father would beat her instead of me, that's what he used to do. He always hit her and I know he raped her.

Decker: You don't know that.

Lucas: No I do! That's why I'm even here! I'm a mistake! A product of mistreatment! 

Decker: Lucas calm down. It's okay. (He grabs Lucas’s head and puts it on his shoulder. He pats his back repeatedly while Lucas cries.)

Lucas: (Stops crying and sits upright away from Decker.) Did you know she was an English teacher. Taught me how to speak properly at a young age. I looked up to her, I guess in a sick way I became just like her. Except I got out.

Decker: Let's go to sleep.

(Hours pass and the moon was in the middle of the sky. It was a full moon so the lake shimmered and everything was dimly lit up. Decker woke up cold to only embers in the fireplace.)

Decker: Lucas wake up. (Shakes Lucas awake.)

Lucas: What is it Decker?

Decker: We should leave now.

Lucas: Where?

Decker: The lighthouse.

Lucas: Why now?

Decker: I don't know. (Stands up) I feel like we should go now. I can't explain it but this feeling woke me up and I just know we need to go now for some reason.

Lucas: (Stands up) Okay. Well we can't stop at the market but we have water so I suppose we could leave now. (Looks out a broken dirty window.) It's bright enough to see where we are going. (Shakes Brother slightly) Wake up Brother, we're leaving. (Brother stands up)

Decker: Okay, let's go.

(After two hours they finally reach it. It is a tall white lighthouse with a broken light at the top, it sits at the edge of a cliff. Rocks surround the lighthouse and rest on most of the cliffs edges. Small windows dot the side of it in a straight vertical line. A window at every other floor. A black railing surrounds the top of it and a small roof keeps rain from touching the light. Decker tries to open the door but it is locked, he picks up a stone from nearby and breaks the doorknob. They enter. Brother waits outside on Lucas's command.)

Lucas: There are so many floors.

Decker: That's not what's bothering me. I have this weird feeling, something's not right.

Lucas: You feel it too. I'm glad I'm not the only one. (Pause) It's creepy and to think noones been in here for years. No graffiti or anything.

Decker: Well, I guess we're making our mark. (Nervously chuckles) I don't think it's many floors yet. 

(Once at the last floor they discover the door open and walk outside onto the top of the lighthouse.)

Decker: I feel something. 

Lucas: It's calming. (Steps forward when a lady dressed in a white nightgown appears a few feet away from them. Lucas gasps.) Mother?

Mother: Lucas my dear you must- 

(A bullet flies through her and she vanishes. Decker and Lucas both look back and see a man standing in the doorway holding a rifle in his hands.)

Lucas: Father!

Father: How dare you come here bitch! How dare you leave the house without my permission! I always knew you couldn't do anything right. It looks like I was right. 

Lucas: (Yelling) Father that was mother! What was she doing here? She's dead!

Father: They say the dead don't rest if they die tragically. 

Lucas: What do you mean?

Father: Looks like you're stupid too. I killed her. Right here on the top of this lighthouse. After I broke her neck I threw her off the cliff and into the ocean. Cops were stupid enough to think she killed herself and broke her neck on the way down. Killed her like the bitch she was, same for your damn dog. Lucky for you my knife's sticking out of him instead of you. 

Lucas: How could you?

Father: I always hated your damn dog and she was gonna go to the cops. Say I did all this horrible shit to her. Even if it was the truth I couldn't let her, could I. (Takes a step forward and raises his gun.) My boy, you're gonna join the bitch but this time you'll stay at the bottom of the damn sea. (He points his gun at Lucas when Decker grabs the gun and punches him in the face. Decker tosses the gun to the side and it slides against the railing. The father punches Decker and knocks him to the ground. Decker is barely conscious.)

Lucas: (Desperately yells) Think about what you're doing!

Father: Oh I am. (Jumps on Lucas knocking him back and onto the ground. He grabs the rifle and strangles Lucas with it who gasps for air.)

Lucas: (Gasping) F-father. (He is about to lose consciousness when there's a low but audible whisper causing the father to look up in horror. The huge lighthouse’s light comes on blinding the man, he stands up and staggers back against the railing, It breaks under his weight causing him to fall from the top of the lighthouse to his death screaming the entire way down. Lucas and Decker both lay there gasping in horror. The light goes out.)

Decker: Are you okay? (Stands up)

Lucas: Honestly, I don't know. (Stands up and Decker walks over to him giving him support. Woman appears.)

Mother: Thank you my son. Now I can finally rest in peace. (Vanishes)

(They walk out of the lighthouse. Decker blocks Lucas's view from Brother. Lucas crys. They walk to Lucas's house and Decker calls the police.)

 

Lucas: (Lucas is making food at the stove.) Hello Decker, finish painting the side of the house?

Decker: (Walks in) Yeah. Hey when I went into town to get paint I heard about this weird thing that happened.

Lucas: What happened?

Decker: Well this young boy was playing near the cliff when his mother wasn't looking, he almost fell off a rock and down the cliff but the mom swears she saw a black dog pull her son away from the cliff. Says it just disappeared out of thin air like it appeared. (Lucas stops stirring and looks at Decker.) Also Lucas, I need to tell you something.

Lucas: (Walks over to Decker) What is it?

Decker: I called my mom. Told her why I ran away and everything. She apologized and said she didn't mean to and would be the mom she's supposed to be. I don't know if she ever will be but she definitely sounded sorry.

Lucas: So you're leaving?

Decker: That's the thing. I'm leaving Maine. She's moving back to California and I'm going with her, she needs me. I'm leaving now.

Lucas: Oh. Will I ever see you again?

Decker: I hope so but I doubt it. I'll miss you. (Hugs Lucas)

Lucas: (Softly crying) As will I.

 

End


End file.
